This Better be Halloween
by SkittleSKS
Summary: What's that noise coming from Storm's room? Don't kill me for this one.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, in any incarnation

Disclaimer:I don't own the X-Men, in any incarnation.That would be Marvel.Do I look like a million-dollar corporation to you?

AN:Come on, we all know Logan and Storm have got to have _something _going on in Evolution.Taking care of all those teenagers all day…

________________________

Evan was so going to have the Professor mind-wipe his brain.No person should live with his images._Well, Mr. Logan liked…stop that!It's your aunt, on top of…no!_That did it.A complete and total brain clearing was the only solution.In fact, if he remembered his name at the end of it all, he'd ask the Professor to do it again._I didn't even realize Auntie O's voice could hit that…oh gosh, where is the Professor?Can't he hear my screams?At least I'm not the only one suffering. _

_ _

No teenager should go through this.Scott thought he put up with a lot, being the team leader and butt of every "stick up the rear" joke ever created.However, these were responsible (_well, at least in Storm's case_), mature adults that he viewed as role models.Logan had become well…asexual in his mind, much like a parental figure.If he had to admit it to himself (_far out of the mental range of Jean_), he harbored a bit of an attraction to Storm.That still didn't help assuage the images swimming through his head at the moment._Why, oh why had they left the door open a crack?And then moan on top of that?From Storm's screams, I thought Magneto had broken in._It was definitely repression time.As a small consolation, he wasn't the only one in pain.

Like, next time Scott is standing frozen outside Storm's room with a shocked look, I am so not going over there!That was just…OK, Kitty.Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.Puppies, balloons, Mr. Logan's growling as he reached up to grab Storm's…no!I never really thought of Mr. Logan and Storm like that.And now I know why.I wonder what Jean's thinking.She could probably hear their thoughts to go along with the scenery.Like, ewww!

Jean paced up and down the hall with her thoughts swimming along, occasionally interrupted by a distressed wailing from Evan, who was by now yelling for Professor Xavier to "Get off Cerebro, and get in my head!"Jean couldn't really blame him, as it was his aunt he saw in that…compromising position.He should be grateful for one thing though, she mused.He didn't have to deal with their thoughts echoing in her head, also.The images were enough; the thoughts were the icing on the burning, popping cake of sulfur.At least one good thing came out of this, she considered on reflection.That crush on Logan she had took a huge shot.She was worried about Kurt, though.He looked like his jaw was scraping the floor.He better be all right.

There was but one thought in Kurt's mind:_Go Logan!_

Rogue sat and fully pictured the scene in her mind.The door open a crack, Evan and Scott standing in front of Storm's door, where if she listened intently, she could hear feminine moans escaping.Kitty and Kurt walking over, stopping dead as they looked in.And then Jean, who blinked once, and then, seemed to freeze in place.Walking over to the group, Rogue glanced in, and burst out laughing, startling Storm and Wolverine out of their activity.The scene was too priceless not to laugh, though.Tubs of ice cream lay scattered around Storm's bed, issues of Cosmo littered among them.Both Ororo and Wolverine were dressed head to toe in pink clothing, and the lipstick on Logan's lips were put on much to carefully to be from a kiss.As Storm took a bite of ice cream, she moaned from the sinfulness of it all, and adjusted the rollers in Wolverine's hair.The dress he was wearing clinched it.The mighty Wolverine: a cross dresser.She was going to have to get in line for a mind wipe.

AN: Part 2.This started out as a R-rated idea, and progressed along nicely until the end.This ending snuck up behind me, and wrote itself before I realized it.Sigh, I guess I should stick to dialogue-based stories.


End file.
